Raphael X Irma
by LeoFan
Summary: Just a random idea I had! Raphael saw a girl in the childrens' play area while fighting the Kraang. Just like his younger brother Donnie on their first venture to the surface, Raph is head over shell...but he won't admit it to himself, or anyone else. But a burnt pizza, some strong jealously, and his older brother might just bring him to his senses. Rated K plus.
1. Chapter 1: The wait for Irma

**This was just a random idea I had! :3 read on.**

Raphael's POV

I was getting nervous. What was wrong with me? I was never nervous. I tugged the tails of my mask and made sure it was straight, then straightened my belt. _I need to find something to keep myself busy. _I took out my sai and started polishing them for the sixth time in two hours. When I had finally finished, I checked the time. 3:30. school wouldn't let out for another 20 minutes. How would I _live_ another 20 minutes? Plus the additional 10 minutes it would take to get here...I started pacing in my room, trying to figure out something else to do. I looked up and saw Leo leaning on the door frame with an amused look on his face. He knew why I was freaking out, but he didn't have to be so...entertained. I pushed past him and went to go brush my teeth.

"Raph, if you brush them to much then the enamel will wear off." Leo said. I wished he'd stop following me around. But nevertheless, I put away my toothbrush and washed my hands instead. Leo walked a way and I heard the TV. Space Heroes.

"Captain! The rebellion is growing! We have to get off this planet!" That was Captain Ryan's little friend right there. What was his name again? Crankshaw.

"No." Captain Ryan, Leo's hero, said.

"But Captain-" Crankshaw was cut off by a smacking sound. I guessed Captain Ryan had slapped him again.

"I said no!" said the space captain. _Here we go again._ I thought, straining my ears. Sure enough, Leo had started talking with the television.

"We may have started this rebellion by accident, but by the rings of Nebulon, we are going to finish it on purpose!" I dried my hands and walked into the other room. Leo was still focused on the television. I sat down next to him and watched, having nothing else to do but worry. When it switched to commercial, he looked at me in surprise.

"Why the heck are you watching Space Heroes?" Leo asked. I stared. Why _was_ I watching it?

"I'm not sure." I said at last. "My guess is to keep myself busy." Leo slowly grinned.

"Worried are we?" He asked. I socked the side of his head for that, but it didn't kill that smile.

"Shut up." I told him. Leo sighed.

"Want me to catch ya up since you're here?" He asked, rubbing his head from just a minute ago.

"I can't be anymore humiliated can I?" I answered.

"Well, Captain Ryan and Mr. Crankshaw..." That's all I heard. I payed no mind to the rest of the explanation. I checked the time again. 3:55. they were on the way. I straightened my mask and belt again.

"Leo, do I look okay?" I asked. I realized how unnatural the question sounded coming from me. Leo shook his head and smiled.

"You look fine Raph." He said.

"Hey guys! Raph? Leo? Mikey? Donnie?" It was April! They were here.

**So should I post another chapter? Review and tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2: Irma's here

**Me: New Chapter! Yay! I couldn't wait for reviews, and I had extra time to write. *dances in circles in excitement***

**Raph: Calm down! I'm stressed enough as it is!**

**Mikey: Why?**

**Raph: STAY OUT OF IT MIKEY!**

**Mikey: Whatever.**

**Me: Read on Mikey.**

**Mikey: OK. And can I say it? Pleeeeaaassseee?**

**Me: *laughs* Go ahead Mikey my bro!**

**Mikey: YAY! OK. So, LeoFan does not own us, or any of my pizza.**

**Raph: *facepalms* Really?**

**Mikey: Yeah.**

**Me: Guys, can we just get to the chapter now?**

**Mikey and Raph: FINE!**

**Me: Calm down! OK! Oh and btw readers. See if you can find the reference to Despicable me 2 in this chapter! It's _super_ hard.**

Raphael's POV

I tugged my mask tails and fiddled with my sai, making sure they were straight. When I looked up, April and Casey were standing in the room, but I was focused on the girl behind them. I knew I was staring, but I couldn't take my eyes off of her. _This _was why I had been freaking out. Now I knew how Donnie and Leo had felt when they saw April and Karai. This wasn't my first time seeing her, but she looked even more beautiful up close. I shook my head. _These aren't my thoughts! I'm Raphael! I don't think this way! _But I was thinking it. Casey was introducing her to everyone. I tried to straighten my belt again, but it was already straight. I tried not to fidget, but all of a sudden she was right there.

"And this is the one and only Raphael." Casey introduced me. Irma, that was the girl's name, held out her hand for me to shake. I stared at it.

"Hi Raphael, I'm Irma." She said in a forced sounding calm voice. Casey had mentioned she was...I don't wanna say nerdy...she's..._book smart_. She must be trying not to go all sciencey. I slowly shook her hand.

"H-hi. I'm Raphael. The one and only!" _Gee Raph. How lame can ya get? _"I like your name. I'm Raphael." _Just great. I introduced myself _twice._ Perfect. _She smiled and I realized I still had a firm hold on her hand. I quickly let go and put my hands behind my back. Irma looked at Casey, who sighed.

"Go nuts Irma." He said.

"Oh my _GOSH_! You guys are so cool! I mean _mutants!_ Mutant Ninja Turtles in the sewers! Right under our feet this whole time! Imagine how complex your DNA structure must be! I mean humanoid turtles! And the mutagen used to create you! Wow! The possibility of this being scientifically possible..." Irma kept going on about DNA and logic and how _amazing_ we are, but April finally cut her off.

"Okay Irma. That's enough." The three humans walked to the kitchen. Leo looked at me, and so did Donnie and Mikey.

"So Raph?" The corners of Mikey's mouth curved upward into a smug smile. "What's with all the stutterin' and stuff?"

"Yeah, is something wrong?" Donnie asked.

"Nothings wrong!" I growled through clenched teeth.

"Come to think of it," Donnie said thoughtfully. "You have been acting weird..."

"Yeah, ever since _Irma _got here!" Mikey smirked.

"No! I'm perfectly fine!" I argued.

"Hey! Mikey's right! You have been acting strange! _Especially_ since

Irma got here! Donnie exclaimed. "Wait a minute...Raph, do you have a...crush on Irma?"

**Me: Well that's that. More coming soon! Sorry this was so short!**

**Mikey: Raphie has a _giiiiirrrrllllfriend!_**

**Raph: SHUT UP!**


	3. Chapter 3: Let the taunting commence

**Me: Again. I could not wait for reviews. Imma just gonna chill with Leo.**

**Leo: Wanna watch Space Heroes while we wait?**

**Me: ARE YOU KIDDING? YES! Oh, and btw, I brought some Star Trek tapes. It's similar to-**

***Raph and Mikey run across the room, Mikey being chased by Raph and Raph yelling at Mikey to shut up***

**Donnie: Do you guys mind? I'm _trying_ to work!**

**Leo: Hehe. You were saying?**

**Me: Star Trek is similar to Space Heroes.**

**Leo: Cool. Let's watch it while we wait on those reviews.**

**Me: WAIT! I almost forgot. I do not own Donnie, Mikey, Raph, April, Karai, Irma, Casey, Master Splinter, Shredder, Kraang, foot, ect. Or Leonardo. *Says quietly to self* Unfortunately...I wish I owned Leo...**

**Leo:Hm?**

**Me: NOTHING! Let's get to that chapter.**

Raphael's POV

"No! Shut up!" I could feel myself starting to lose it. This was _not_ happening. How could they be figuring it out?!

"Ooooh! Raphie's gotta girlfriend! Raphie's gotta girlfriend! Raph likes Irma! Raph likes Irma!" Mikey chanted.

"Mikey! I'm gonna crack your shell in two!" That was it! I couldn't control it anymore! And Donnie wasn't helping.

"Raph's got a girlfriend!?" He laughed.

"Uh, guys?" Leo sounded a little worried. "This is getting out of hand..."

"Raphie and Irma sittin' in a tree! K-..." The song was lost to a high pitched scream as I tackled Mikey.

"SHUT _UP!_" I yelled. I started punching him everywhere I could reach until Leo finally pulled me off of him and dragged me kicking and screaming across the room. When I had finally started calming down, Leo slowly let me go and walked over to Mikey and Donnie. Taking deep breaths, I looked over at the door. April , Casey and Irma were standing there with identical looks of shock on their faces.

"Uh...what's been going on here?" April asked. Her eyes darted between me and each of my brothers.

"We came in and Raph was on top of Mikey beatin' him up." Casey said. _Thank you Captain Obvious_. I felt beads of sweat form on my face.

"It's because Raph li-" Leo slapped his hand over Mikey's mouth.

"Because Raph, uh, likes this certain kind of, uh, pizza, and, uh, Mikey ate the last slice! Yeah!" He said quickly. I exhaled loudly. I hadn't even realized I was holding my breath. I'd have to let it go for now, but later, I was gonna stuff Mikey's nunchucks up his nose. Mikey was facing Leo. Leo's glare was as sharp as daggers, but nevertheless, Mikey had a clueless look on his face. Donnie glanced at me, a smile pulling at his lips. If Irma hadn't been standing there, I would've taken his face clean off. But she was, so I didn't. Fists clenched, I walked to the kitchen.

"I'll just get another kind." I growled as I walked away. I dug in the fridge, but I wasn't looking for pizza. I was trying to pull myself together. I took a deep breath and turned to see Casey sitting at the table grinning.

**Me: Well people, there's chapter 3. *Takes out Star Trek* Well Leo, what did ya think?**

**Leo: It was good. I liked the part where Captain Kirk-**

**Raph: MIKEY!**

**Me: Never mind. *sighs***


	4. Chapter 4: I take Irma on the grand tour

**Me: Hey guys! *runs in carrying Donnie's laptop* We got two reviews on my story! **

**Mikey: ALL RIGHT! HIGH THREE/FIVE! *high 3/5s me***

**Me: *high 3/5s* So thank you aliengirl13 and Annie the awesome for your reviews! Hope you enjoy! Oh and btw Raph, is Leo back?**

**Raph: No**

**Me: Good. I don't own TMNT and now Imma gonna hang out in his room.**

**Raph: Why?**

**Me: It smells Leoish.**

**Raph: That is not weird at all.**

**Me: Neither is your crush on Irma. *Flounces off to Leo's room with Donnie's laptop***

**Mikey: BUUURRRRNNNN!**

**Raph: Ugh. You two are so immature.**

**Donnie: And you're not?**

**Mikey and Me(who has been listening from Leo's room): BUUURRRRNNN!**

* * *

**Raph: UGH!**

Raphael's POV

"Dude. That. Was. Close." He said.

"To close." I kicked the nearest chair, which happened to be his. He fell out of it and hit the floor hard. I couldn't help but grin at the look on his face.

"What was that for?" He asked. I shrugged and kicked the table leg. Then another chair. I would've kept kicking stuff if Irma hadn't walked in looking totally lost.

"Hey Irma." Casey smirked. "What's up?"

"Just trying to learn my way around this place." She mumbled, looking around the kitchen.

"I could show you around!" I spoke up. Then I mentally facepalmed. _Gee Raph. Offer the girl you have a crush on and barely know a tour around your home. What could _possibly_ go wrong? Hmm..everything?_

"Thanks!" Her eyes brightened, and I knew I couldn't worm out of it now. I started walking her around. I pointed out Mikey's room and lead her quickly past, not wanting her to see the mess. I showed her the dojo, Splinter's room (which was difficult as Splinter was meditating and wasn't all for the idea of another human knowing about the lair), Leo's room, Donnie's room, and finally my room.

"And this is my room. Not the best of places, but this is where I like ta hang out." I walked in and over to my pet turtle Spike. "And this is Spike."

"Wow! How interesting! You _are_ a turtle and you _have _ a turtle for a pet!" She said. I wasn't sure what to do next, so I just nodded. "Can I hold him?" She asked. I bit my tongue. I should've known she'd ask that. I never let anyone hold Spike.

"Uh..." I picked Spike up and hugged him against my plastron. _Should I let her? It _ is _Irma..._

"Pleeeeaaase? He's so cute! I won't hurt him!" She begged. I sighed and carefully put Spike in her hands, my hand lingering over his shell for and extra moment, uncertainly. Then I grabbed a lettuce leaf.

"Here Spikey." I said, handing it to him. I inwardly cringed. _Spikey? That's so stupid!_ She smiled as she watched the unmutated turtle chew on the leafy plant.

"How long have you had him?" She asked.

"Um...about 5 years." I replied, thinking about when I was ten and found Spike alone and hurt in one of the sewer tunnels after a fight with Leo. There was an awkward moment of silence, and Spike pulled himself inside his shell. I gently took him from Irma, laying him on my bed.

"Raphael?" Irma said after a moment.

"Raph. Call me Raph." I said. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you could show me some of the ninja stuff April and Casey were talking about." She said, a little nervous.

"Sure!" I said. Now Ninjutsu was something I could do confidently. I lead her back to the dojo. We passed Leo on the way, and I grabbed the tails of his mask, half guiding, half dragging him toward the dojo with us.

"What the heck Raph?!" He asked, trying to walk backward, stumbling around.

"Just shut up and walk, sparring partner." I said. I think he got the point, because he turned around and tried to walk. I let go of him and he started walking ahead. When we got the dojo, I found an out-of-the-way place for Irma to sit where she wouldn't get hurt. After that, Leo and I faced off in the center. Once we started, I noticed something. Leo's attacks didn't seem like he was putting much effort into them. Was he...going easy on me?

**Me: cliff hanger! *Submits and closes laptop* *sniffs Leo's comforter* Mmm smells like Leo!**

**Leo: *stands in the doorway* Uhhh**

**Me: *falls off the bed* h-how long have you been there?**

**Leo: Long enough.**

**Me: *turns red* uhhh**

**Leo: Why were you face down in my comforter?**

**Me: NO REASON! *Runs far away to Mikey's room and hides in a pile of comic books and pizza boxes***


	5. Chapter 5: Demonstrations and Pizzas

**Me: *sees some pizza that looks decent* mmm *eats it* Bleck! *spits it out* Well, while I'm hiding from Leo, here's chapta five! I don't own TMNT. Oh and PM me if you found the reference to Despicable Me 2 in chapter 2! and I also have a poll on my profile that I would like answered! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited!**

* * *

Raphael's POV

He threw a punch and I caught his arm.

"Dude! Don't go easy on me!" I hissed through my teeth. I caught him roll his eyes, but his attacks did start getting more difficult to defend against. I finally flipped Leo over and planted my knee on his stomach and pinned his wrists to the floor with my sai.

"Wow!" Irma clapped. I felt proud that I had impressed her.

"Ugh can I get up?" Leo asked. I let him up and he left the dojo rubbing his arm.

"Pleeeaaassse show me that!" Ugh why the begging? I just can't resist that! I slowly led her through the maneuvers, careful not to hurt her. By the time I had pinned her down, I finally realized my face was only about four inches from hers. I felt something biting at me, but I didn't know what. I slowly and awkwardly helped her up, my face hot. I didn't know what was happening to me, but currently the only thought in my head was what would've happened if I had closed that short distance from my lips to hers. I mentally slapped myself. _Ugh! Raphael, get it together! Don't think about that! Think of something else! _But I couldn't stop thinking the whole day about what _might've_ happened in the dojo. No matter how hard I tried. I told myself that this wasn't me, that I was gonna be fine once she left, and all that was wrong was I didn't know her well and that made me nervous and unsure of myself. But I had a feeling that kept gnawing at me. I'd have to talk to Leo later, maybe see if he'd ever dealt with this over Karai. Or maybe...Master Splinter? No way. Definitely Leo. Or maybe even Donnie. But I was thinking more Leo, since he's older.

"Thanks Raph! That was so cool!" Irma grinned. She seemed unaffected from the whole our-faces-were-inches-apart incident, so I don't think that the possibility of what could've happened occurred to her.

"No problem. And thanks." I mumbled. _Awkward silence_. "So...ya hungry?" I asked the first question that popped into my head.

"Starved." She said.

"Whatcha want to eat?" I asked.

"Uh...pizza? We can order a pizza, right? Or do you want to make one?" She asked. My kitchen skills aren't the best; that's more Mikey's department. But...

"Which do you wanna do?" I asked, deciding to risk her saying "make one."

"Well, I'm a horrible chef." She said.

"Really? Me too!" I said with a sigh of relief.

"Maybe we could order one for backup and attempt making one ourselves?" She suggested.

"I don't know...I've never tried making a pizza before." I said.

"Well, we could learn together." She smiled. That sounded great to me! I smiled too.

"I guess so." We walked to the kitchen and looked for the ingredients to make pizza. It was a little challenging, because Mikey practically owns the kitchen, so everything was where he liked it. We finally found everything and made a decent looking crust. Then, we put the sauce, cheese, some pepperoni, anchovies and mushrooms. When we were happy with our creation, we put it in the oven to bake. We sat at the table across from each other, tired. I was covered in flour and cheese, and so was Irma. She had even managed to get a piece of pepperoni stuck to her nose. My eyes kept wandering to her nose, and I kept chuckling every time I saw it. She knew it was there too, but was to tired to do anything about it. I grabbed a towel. She didn't notice. I reached across the table, heart thumping, and gently wiped her face, taking extra care around her glasses. She inhaled sharply in surprise, putting her hand on my wrist. I put my hand down. My face was burning and I knew it must be bright red. My wrist tingled from where she had touched it. After yet another awkward moment of silence, she spoke up.

"So Raph...I was wondering...could you show me Donnie's lab? While we wait on the pizza?"

**Me: Dun dun dun! **

**Leo: *comes into Mikey's room* LeoFan?**

**Me: *says stupidly* I'm not here!**

**Leo: *facepalms* Being in Mikey's room has affected your level of intelligence.**

**Me: What have you been doing? Hanging out in Donnie boy's?**

**Leo: Actually yes.**

**Me: Then I was right! **

**Leo: What?**

**Me: Aliens do live in your rooms and they change whoever goes in there.**

**Leo: Aliens don't exist. The idea of life on other planets has been studied for years and so far no concrete evidence...well maybe this science stuff is evidence enough.**

**Me: I want some pizza. *Eats a slice of Mikey's eternal pizza* mmm delicious. AHH! I have to get to my room! **

**Leo: Actually so do I!**

**Both of us: *runs to our rooms***


	6. Chapter 6: Donnie's GOT to be disscussed

**Me: Sorry I haven't posted awhile guys. I've had writer's block and Donnie had to cure me and Leo of our conditions. This is the new chapter. I have a poll on my account that I'd like answered and I'm sorry to those of you who were enjoying my TMNT Truth or Dare, but I had to delete it so that I wouldn't be reported for abuse. -_- But anyway, here's chapter 6 of Raphael X Irma! I don't own TMNT. And also I must start giving credit to my co-author, my one and only dad! (He was orginally only supposed to edit but he turned into co-author.) :D**

**Mikey: About time!**

**Me: Oh, and I'm listening to the Frozen soundtrack as I type this, so...well, if anything looks strange that's probably why.**

**Mikey: Who cares as long as we get to take another peek into Raphie's love life?**

* * *

**Raph: *growls***

Raphael's POV

"Uh...sure! Of course. Why not?" I said, trying to sound casual. "I did forget to show it to you." I could feel a jealous anger starting to build. Why the heck was I getting jealous? Just because she wanted to see _Donnie's _lab? I mean, after all, they are both ner-...well, into all that sciencey stuff, I tried to tell myself.

"Cool! I was looking forward to seeing it ever since the first time Donatello mentioned he had one!" She said. "Will he be ok with it?" Donnie again...I felt a big pang of jealousy and I wondered if I was going insane. Probably. _Just relax. What's the big deal anyway? It probably doesn't mean anyth- wait, why do I care? Let her like who she wants! But..._I_ like her...No! I'm Raphael, the muscle, and the best fighter on this team! What am I thinking? Crushing people is what I do, not crush _on_ them! _I thought.

"I'm not a lover, I'm a fighter." I mumbled.

"What?" Irma asked.

""Uh, I said, nah. Donnie won't mind. Let's go!" I said, leading her to the lab, trying to act normal.

"This is gonna be soooo cool!" She said. We passed Leo on the way,probably on the way to watch Space Dorks, and he gave me a wink. Quick, and barely noticeable. Well, I was glad I had one brother that wasn't teasing me because they _think_ I have feelings for a girl. I started thinking about maybe talking to Leo. He might not taunt me. All of a sudden, the feeling I had in the dojo came rushing back, but I crushed it like a grape as we got to the lab.

The minute we stepped into the lab, Irma's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"Well, here we are." I said gruffly. She immediately went over to Donnie's work table and studied the blueprint on it. Then she went over to the mangled appliance on the table, that might've been the toaster. She squinted a blueprint again.

"Donnie's making an electric toothbrush out of old toaster parts?! Cool! I'd never have thought of that!" She exclaimed. Who cares about a toothbrush? Next thing I knew, she was over at Donnie's laptop. "Donnie made this?"

"Yup. And pretty much everything else in here." I said, waving an arm around the room.

"Woah! He's gotta be so smart!" She said. She stayed at the laptop a moment longer, then went over to Timothy and I had to explain _that_ ugly blob. She found a canister of mutagen and picked it up with a look of wonder and amazement.

"Careful!" I yelled, taking it from her before she could unscrew it to get a closer look. "That's the mutagen."

"Woah! And has Donnie analyzed it?" She asked.

"Well, he's trying to make a retro mutagen, so I suppose so." I grumbled.

"Wow! He's trying to reverse the effects? Cool!" I answered a few more questions about the mutagen, and Irma wandered around the lab going on about 'Donnie this' and 'Donnie that' and 'Donnie, Donnie, so amazing, blah blah blah blah blah.' I allowed myself to sink back into my thoughts while she explored. Eventually, one thought led to another, and a thought about pulverizing Mikey made me think of pizza, which reminded me of the pizza Irma and I had made...that was still in the oven. I instantly checked the time. We'd been in the lab for over an hour! How was that possible?! Then I heard Mikey in the kitchen.

"Dudes! Smells like someone's burning a pizza! Leo, are you trying to cook again?" As his voice reached the lab, I knew I must have been deathly pale.

"Irma, we forgot about the pizza!" I exclaimed. She looked up from where she'd been studying Metalhead, and a shocked look appeared on her face as she saw the clock. Without saying a word she ran out of the lab toward the kitchen. I shoved Mikey out of the way as Irma looked into the oven. She looked at me, a hint of a disappointed smile on her face.

"I hope you can still get pizza Raph. This is burnt as black as Casey's hair." My shoulder's slumped and I got a sinking feeling in my gut, as if I actually cared...then I thought. _Do I care?_ Did I want to impress and hang out with Irma more than I would let myself believe? As I stared at the blackened pizza that Irma had laid out on the table, I made a decision. I had to get these thoughts out of my head, and NOW!

"Raph?" Irma tapped me, sending shivers down my arm as I turned to her.

"Y-yeah?" I asked.

"Why don't you go order the pizza?" She suggested. I nodded and pulled out my tPhone. She grinned. " And while your doing that, I can talk to Donnie about all the neat stuff in his lab!"

**Me: Another "Irma mentions Donnie" cliff hanger! Sorry to those of you who wanted the pizza to be ok, but if it hadn't burnt, there wouldn't have been any good action in this chapter at all!**

**Mikey: Don't sweat it LF! It's all cool! *smirks at Raph* or should I say, it's all burnt?**

**Raph: *tackles Mikey***


	7. Chapter 7: What the heck Leo and Donnie?

**Me: Here's the next chapter of Raphael X Irma! (See if you can catch the reference to Spiderman 2. Not the Amazing Spiderman, the other one with Toby I-dunno-how-to-spell-his-last-name.)**

**Raph: Seriously?!**

**Me: Everyone loves it Raphie.**

**Raph: Shut. Up.**

**Me: Make me. **

**Raph: *growls* you asked for it! *tackles me***

* * *

**Me: *screams***

Raphael's POV

_Really?! _I watched as Irma walked into the common room and I grit my teeth as I dialed Antonio's. The phone rang three times before they answered it.

"Antonio's pizza. The right slice for the right price. What can I get ya?"

"Pepperoni, anchovy and mushroom. Large. Bring it to the park on the corner of Eastman and Laird." I growled. "And make it fast."

"Uhm...yes sir. Can I please have your name?"

"Raphael."

"That'll be $20.00. Your pizza's on the way." _click_.

I wish I had a flip phone, then I could've slammed it shut. Instead, I threw my phone onto the counter and stomped into the common room. Irma and Donnie weren't there so I assumed they were in the lab. _Perfect._ I attacked the training dummy. It flew off it's hook and hit the pinball machine with the first punch.

"Raph?" Leo's voice said from behind me. I turned around and tried to control my heavy breathing.

"What is it?" I growled.

"We need to talk." He said, crossing his arms.

"I've gotta pick up a pizza. I don't have-"

"I sent Mikey to get it." He interrupted. "Me and you are gonna talk." His tone was daring me to argue, but I didn't give him the satisfaction. I trudged off after him toward his room. When I say his room is the Space Heroes fan base, I'm not exaggerating. At all. He has Space Heroes bed sheets, Space Heroes posters all over the walls, door, and ceiling. All he's missing really is a Space Heroes tricycle. I sat on his bed, staring at the Captain Ryan on his bed sheets. Leo stood in front of me, crossing his arms...still.

"Well Fearless. Whatcha call me into this Space Dorks shrine for?" I asked.

"It's Space Heroes. And my room is NOT a shrine. Just because I like the show and put up a lot of posters and stuff, doesn't make it a shrine. I called you in here to talk about a certain brunette."

"You mean Irma?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm not jealous."

"I never said you were."

"Uh..I, uh, was just...uh, letting you know." _Aw sewer bunnies._ I thought. _I just stepped in it big time._

"Raph, you have to stop denying your feelings. Trust me, I know." Leo said.

"Lemme guess." I said flatly. "Story time?" Ignoring me, Leo started talking.

"When Karai was still in the foot, before we started going out-"

"Is this really necessary?" I asked.

"Yes. I really wanted to tell her about my feelings, but I felt I couldn't. I didn't want it to weaken me. But _not_ telling her is what weakened me. I started feeling pangs of different feelings every time I thought about her. It started affecting my fighting. When I finally told her, it felt like I had just gotten a load off my back. I felt lighter, I fought better..." He stared deep into my eyes. "I got _stronger_."

"So you're saying I need to tell her?" I asked, uncharacteristically uncomfortable.

"In a turtle shell." He replied with Mikey's cheesy saying that had rubbed off on certain members of the family.

"Leo, I can't. For way to many reasons." I argued. I stood up and got in his face. "And you will not tell anyone! Understood?" he nodded slowly in defeat, and I stomped toward the door. When I got to it, my stomach flopped, reminding me about the entire day, and I stopped short and suddenly in the doorway.

"Raph?" Leo asked.

"Leo, when I was showing Irma those moves earlier, like, how to do them, when I got her into the last position, we were like..." I hesitated. I had gotten this far, I couldn't stop now. "Two inches apart. I-I keep thinking about...about..." I looked at Leo. He stared at me in confusion for only a moment before his eyes grew wide in realization.

"Kissing her?" He asked. I nodded. "Well...I felt like that when I first fought Karai..." Leo trailed off, obviously in an ocean of memories and of no more use to me at the moment. I slowly backed out of his room. Tell Irma I like her? Not a chance.

"No way..." I muttered. "I'm not you Leo..." _I won't go soft. I won't get stronger by admitting I'm vulnerable. Nope._ I thought as I walked toward the lab to see what Donnie and Irma were up to. If Donnie's kissing her, I'll KILL him!

As I entered the lab Donnie had Irma in his arms...

**Me: DUN DUN DUN! CLIFF HANGER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *laughing evilly like a maniac* I do not own TMNT. And my dad had the idea for the cliff hanger. Just a warning: POV changes next chapter. It will be Irma's POV. R&R please!**


End file.
